1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting tree stands, and in particular to a canopy with removable blind for hunting tree stand.
2. Background of the Invention
Tree-mounted hunting stands are used pervasively in hunting deer and other game in forested areas. A platform which may include a seat is attached to a tree at an elevation sufficient to provide good visibility and line of fire.
One problem associated with platform-type tree stands is the lack of a roof to protect the occupant(s) from inclement weather such as rain, snow, hail, etc. Another problem is the lack of a blind surrounding the tree stand to provide a visual barrier to hide the hunter(s) occupying the tree stand from the game being hunted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a tree stand canopy which provides a roof over an existing tree stand platform, and which also provides a secure means to mount a blind to the canopy to hide the stand's occupant(s).
Existing Designs.
A number of designs have been proposed to shelter hunters in hunting stands from the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,190 was granted Brown, Jr. et al. for a tree stand system which incorporated a roof attached to a stand. While this design provided a roof, no independent attachment means was taught to attach the roof to a tree. Thus, this design suffered from the disadvantages of inability to retrofit the roof into existing hunting tree stands, as well as no ability to break down the roof structure for ease of transportation and storage. In addition, no provision was taught to attach a blind to the roof. Finally, the roof was fabric, which over time was susceptible to sun rot damage due to ultraviolet rays from the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,571 was granted to Smith for a blind assembly. While the '571 blind was independently mountable to a tree, it provided no roof to protect its occupant's from inclement weather such as rain, hail, snow, etc.
U.S. patent publication No. 2003/0000769 by Pyle, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,014,238 and 5,862,827 to Gonzalez and Howze respectively, disclosed powered, roofed towers. While these inventions provided a roof over the stand occupant(s), they were complex and cumbersome, and required a power source to extend. In addition, these designs were not useable with existing hunting tree stands, and were costly.